Just Chloe
by nilawrites01
Summary: Chloe loves you. Like loves you loves you. Like wanting you to be her girlfriend loves you. She said so. She said three weeks back and you said nothing.
1. The letter

I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the wonderful characters in it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How long have you known Chole? Forever, you could say. Yeah. She has been your friend for the past ten years. Ten significant years of your life. She has been with you through thick and thin. She is your best mate, your best friend. She even played the role of a big sister during your college years. You remember how you had mentioned the same and her face got all scrunched up like she had bit into something very bitter.

'What?' You had asked.

'There is no way, I am giving into such a commitment. So don't make trouble and run into me.' She had replied. You chuckled at the comment and shoved her.

Did she felt it then too? Was it her way of deflecting the talk, the idea of me being her sister?

Did you really think of Chloe as your sister? No. Not really. Chloe had been always Chloe. Just Chloe. Smiling, fun loving, flirtatious (with everyone!) Chloe – Who knew no personal boundaries, who marched into your shower and then into your life. Chloe was just Chloe.

You had once thought, how it would feel if you two were a couple. But you quickly dispelled the thought. She wasn't your perfect girl. (Of course you loved her the way she was.) She was never the Ms. Right. Why do people want perfect? You weren't perfect, then why you need perfect? You guess everyone is selfish that way.

So was Stacie perfect? Yes, she was. Or so you thought. She was confident, knew what she was doing, was passionate about the things she loved. The thought of Stacie still hurts. Like a pin prick. Like many pin pricks, you didn't knew were there. But there was no going back. Would you go back even if you could?

Was that real love? Is that how it works? Blind passion. Was it love? If it was it should have lasted – the love, the lust, the need. But it didn't. So was that really love? Or just passion?

Would you go back even if you could? No.

Chloe loves you. Like _loves you loves you_. Like _wanting you to be her girlfriend_ loves me. She said so. She said three weeks back and you said nothing. You saw her cry. She asked you to say something.

'I'm Sorry' is all you said and she left. What were you sorry for? Sorry for her, for loving yiu? For you not returning her feelings? Why? Why won't you return her feelings? Because she is just Chloe. Your best friend Chloe. How can you _love_ love her? And she left. Went to her home back – in Atlanta.

It's been three weeks. You know she needed time. So you let her be. You knew your friend would be back. She always comes back. After every fight, every angry words, every single time she comes back. She always have. Except this time, she doesn't. Not this time.

Benji called you yesterday. Chloe resigned from the hospital. She had decided to take a position in New York, he said. He talked about Emily's new show and his new patient at the hospital. You don't exactly know what he said. You just give him the right answers , exclamations, congrats (He is getting Chloe's position) And when you cut the phone, you could feel nothing anymore. Benji had told Chloe's brother Josh would be coming to pick up her things for her from her apartment. You probably would never see her again. And you can feel nothing. It would have been better if you felt something, anything, hurt, heart break... Anything but the void, you didn't know what to call. But you don't . You just stay there. You can't move.

A week after, Josh picked up her things from the apartment and left. Just like that Chloe was gone. From LA. From your life. The one constant in your whole life through the past ten years is gone.

Days pass and you go on with your routines in studio and Clubs. You were never the wine person. But your evenings now ended with a glass or two of wine, now. It is only been a few weeks and things were already changing in your life. And Chloe would never know. Would she approve? You would never admit it to her, but her approval meant a lot to you. She would be changing too. Would you know her anymore if you meet her again? Josh had left a letter from her for you. You haven't open it yet. You were angry at her – for leaving.

 _Dear Bec,_

 _I'm sorry I'm leaving the way I am. I wish I could do better, be better, but I can't. I thought I was strong. I am not. Not enough. I had dealt with it for so long I thought I could do now too. But I can't. Not anymore._

 _It is embarrassing perhaps, being in love with your best friend for past seven years (or maybe even before that) but never doing anything about it. It was so not Chloe Beal, right? Except it was so Chloe Beal, when it came to Beca Mitchel. I was almost sure that you would never return my feelings (almost). You even said that I was like an elder sister. That should have ringed the bell. But I held on to the opposite of almost. Hoping against hope when not in my right sense and chastising me when otherwise. I held on._

 _And then Stacie happened. And you fell head over heels for her. I tried to give you space. Tried to be happy for you because you were._

 _I would never forget the way you cried when you broke up with her. It broke my heart. I was so angry at her for hurting you, at the universe for the cruel game it was playing on you and on me. Look where we were. You were saying may be it was your fault, that perhaps you weren't good enough. You were saying that to me. To me. I, who was consoling the girl with whom I had been in love for the past seven years. For what? For her heart break over another girl, who would toss her heart in the gutter just like that. When that heart was all I ever wanted. And I couldn't have._

 _Then one day, that day, I couldn't take it anymore. To see you hurting like that. Still. After six bloody months. And I told you._

 _I should have known. I just couldn't see you like that anymore. So I said it. I wish I hadn't. But I did. Maybe it is a good thing. Maybe both of us can move on now._

 _You are the most wonderful person I know and you could have anyone. And you will. Never doubt that._

 _And I would find someone too eventually. Now that I know your answer. I could move on as well._

 _I need some time away Bec. You'll see me again. When I am ready. When we can be friends again._

 _With Love_

 _Chloe_

 _PS: Never forget you are the most lovable person in the planet._

Except you weren't. But Chloe was. You were crying.


	2. I'll leave my city behind

I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the wonderful characters in it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You miss Chloe. You miss the easy intimacy you had. You miss the way that Chloe held you, hugged you, totally invaded your privacy. You miss her protective streak for you. You miss Chloe like one miss air. And you had thought she was just Chloe. Just your friend. Just best friend. How foolish of you. Chloe is anything but _just Chloe_.

It's been six months. Six months since you saw her, heard her voice. And you can't take it one more day. So here you are after six months of silence in front of her apartment in Newyork. You are excited, but worried as well. Would she want to see you? Has she made new friends? Would she angry at you? And the door opens, except it isn't Chloe.

'Can I help you?' He asks. You frown. Is it not the right address. You are going to kill Jesse.

'Excuse me, Can I help you?' He asks again.

'Sorry, must be wrong..'

'Who is it Nate?' You know that voice. You would know it anywhere. And then she is out beside him. She sees you. And her eyes widen. It is almost comical, except it isn't. Who is this guy? What is he doing in Chloe's apartment.

'Beca?' she whispers. The guy states at you. You are no longer sure what to do. You look everywhere but at Chloe.

You clear your throat.

'Is it a bad time? I could come..'

'No, of course not. Please come in.' She says. The Nate guy just looks at Chloe.

He walks back inside. You have lost Chloe forever this time. You know that. Come on, look at that guy. He clearly adores her. And apparently she has moved on as well. May be it wasn't a good idea to come after all. You look at Chloe. You can't really decipher her expression.

Once in living room, she says. 'Give me a minute.' and walks over to what you think is her bed room. Their bedroom. No you don't want to go there.

'It is not like that..'

'What is it like it then Chloe?'

'She is my friend..'

'The one you have been hung on for eight damn years.. And now she had to come back..'

To that Chloe says something Beca can't quite make out. And the Nate guy storms out off bedroom and glares at you before beelining for front door. Chloe comes back a few minutes after. She looks tired.

'Why are you here Beca? ' Chloe sighs. It hurts to hear her ask that.

Chloe was never anything but happy to see you. You sigh too. You guess things really did change and it wasn't really Chloe's fault. If anything it was yours.

You look into her eyes.

'I came to see you.'

'Well you did now.' she says.

'Chloe.. I..'

'No. I' m sorry... It's just Nate..He.. ' she sighs again. 'You have meeting or anything here?'

'No I just came for you.' You say.

'Beca.. I need time. I said so. I' m not ready yet to.. '

'I love you.' You hear yourself say it. You hadn't planned to say it. You hadn't completely acknowledged it yet to yourself. But now that it is out you are not going to take it back. Chloe doesn't say anything. She just stares.

'Why now?'

'I think I always have. But never truly knew it untill you left.'

'You think? You know I waited around for eight years Beca and I can't do that anymore.' Your hear breaks at that. But you are not going to give up, not like that.

'You don't have to. I am here. And I want this.' You say. But Chloe doesn't say anything.

'Is this about Nate? Is he..'

'No he is just a friend.'

You don't say anything. You just look at her.

'I have a life here Beca. I really worked hard to put it back in track. To start anew. And I am not going to throw that all away.'

'You don't have to. I.. I will move to New York. If.. If you want me to.. I will stay. Just.. Please Chlo.. give me a chance.'


End file.
